


Bad Santa

by Hopeless_Case



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Case/pseuds/Hopeless_Case
Summary: Connor fills Jude with Christmas cheer.





	

“Connor! It’s ready.”  
“Be right down.”

Jude placed both their drinks next to the fireplace as he plopped down on the big fluffy rug. He took a few moments to admire the Christmas decorations that surrounded him. This was their first Christmas together in their own place. No parents, no siblings just him and Connor and it was perfect!.  
Taking his first sip, he couldn't help but feel the indulgence. Real hot chocolate…The good stuff with real whipped cream on top, not that crap you squeeze out of a can, this was the genuine article. It was Christmas eve after all and what better time to treat yourself. Taking another sip, Jude rejoiced at the sweetness and slightly salty taste filling his senses.

“Connor! It will get cold”

“I’m coming, I’m coming”

Jude took another look around the room as he heard Connor descend the stairs. Of course if he knew what was to come he would of been more prepared.

“Hoe Hoe Hoe Merry Christmas!”

Jude’s immediate reaction you would think would be to burst out laughing but his sheer shock seemed to prevent that.

“What are you….Is…Is that a Santa onesie?

“What you don't like?” Connor did a little twirl as he spoke.

“Eh well…I mean it’s…it’s…”

Jude honestly didn’t know what to think, he first reaction was shock, then hilarity at how truly ridiculous his boyfriend looked, but now, there was something else dominating his thoughts as he noticed how the soft wool of the onesie hugged Connor’s body, extenuating every curve, every muscle.

It became particularly obvious as Connor bent over to retrieve his drink with Jude positioned perfectly to appreciate the round and firm peach like ass that presented itself.

Connor hummed as he took a sip and sat down next to Jude in front of the fire.

“So have you been a good boy this year Jude?”

Jude didn’t answer or more precisely he didn't know how to answer.

“Why don’t you come and sit on Santa’s knee”

Jude smirked as he crawled over and positioned himself somewhat awkwardly on Connor’s lap. Connor took another sip of his drink.

“You like it?”

“It’s great so sweet.

Jude leaned in and gave him a brief but forceful kiss.

“Hmmm that’s sweet too!”

  
“So I guess Santa isn’t wearing any underwear?”

“Why would you think such a thing?”

“Because I can feel you through this rather thin onesie.”

“Oh I see you’re feeling naughty and nice.”

Jude leaned down again and kissed his boyfriend this time opening his mouth and allowing his tongue entry. Connor’ arms wrapped around him and started reaching under his shirt to touch his skin. As they broke the kiss, Connor lightly licked Jude’s lips.

“Hmmm so so sweet….Do you want your present now?”

Once again Jude was lost for words he just stared into his boyfriends eyes and lightly played with his hair. Connor lifted him slightly and laid him down on the big fluffy white rug. Connor leaned down to kiss him but not just his mouth. Connor needed to kiss every inch of him, especially his neck which elicited a giggling moan from Jude.

Jude helpfully removed his shirt and normally that would be enough for Connor for now, normally he would concentrate on Jude’s neck, his chest, his nipples before removing any further clothing, but tonight, Connor needed to see all of Jude right now. He immediately unbuttoned his jeans peeling them off before finally removing his underwear.

Then he stopped and just stared at his beautiful boyfriend, pure and naked lying seductively surrounded by the wool rug. Connor didn’t know if it was the glow of the firelight or the reflection of the Christmas decorations but Jude's skin was so…perfect. Beautiful milky skin. Connor doesn’t know how long he sat there staring. It must have been awhile.

“You OK?"

This time it was Connor that didn’t answer, he just leaned down and gently started kissing inside Jude’s thigh. He could feel Jude’s breath get more erratic as he moved up his leg reaching his target he playfully licked the area until he felt Jude arch his back and give an animalistic moan. He smiled to himself, he always felt a great sense of satisfaction that he could bring Jude so much pleasure.

“Hmmm so good baby.”

Connor took a break to again stare at his boyfriend who was now looking not quite so innocent with beads of sweat on his forehead and precum dripping from his swollen dick. Clearly that is where Connor now needed to devote his attention. He leaned down alternating between kissing and licking his shaft while Jude lay there seemingly struggling to control his breathing. After what seemed like an eternity to Jude, Connor enveloped his dick taking it all the way into his mouth using his lips and tongue in equal measure to drive his boyfriend insane.

People say men can’t multitask but Connor was quite skilled at pleasuring Jude with his mouth while his left hand played with his balls and then…then his hand moved down and started rubbing Jude’s entrance before slowly seeking entry, giving Jude just the small hint of what was to come.

“I’m close Connor!”

That was a bad mistake as Connor immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled back seemingly not wanting Jude to climax just yet.

Jude gave an instinctive moan before sitting up and kissing his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his back and hastily unzipping the top of his outfit revealing Connor’s glorious chest.

“All off!” Jude moaned between kisses. A sense of great anticipation washed over him as Connor pulled off the last of his onesie and his impressive dick bounced into view.

“Please Connor”

“Call me Santa”

Jude lay back down lifting his legs and looking questioningly at his boyfriend as if to say “we gonna do this or what?”

Connor just smiled that perfect smile at his Jude before going back to work. He used one finger then two to prepare him but in reality there is no preparation for that feeling when Connor pushes inside and they become one. For Jude it takes a moment for the initial pinch to fade before he can really enjoy it but for Connor the pleasure is almost instantaneous. The warmth wrapping around him the feeling that this is where he belongs.

Once he knows Jude is ready he begins to move, slowly at first but he quickly picks up pace with every thrust eliciting a new moan. The heat of the fire, the feel of the soft rug on his back the intense feeling from his boyfriend inside him it’s all too much for Jude. He grabs his cock stroking it forcefully he needs to release and so of course does his boyfriend but Connor won’t let himself go until he knows Jude is ready.

“I’m…I’m gonna”

That’s all the warning Connor needs. He increases the pace and intensity of each thrust to the point where he wonders if it’s hurting Jude. If it is, Jude hides it well and within just a few short seconds he begins to spill all over his chest and stomach. The sight sends Connor into a dizzy haze as he explodes too. Both moaning, both together, both in love.

Connor almost immediately collapses on top of Jude, breathing, sweating he eventually opens his eyes to find Jude staring back at him. They kiss again soft and tender as Jude chuckles to himself.

“So was I a good boy Santa?”

“The best baby”

“That was some present!”

“And you know what the best part is? Tomorrow we get to do it all again.”

“Merry Christmas my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> And a Merry Christmas to all you Jonnor fans.


End file.
